My First Test
by Kaylintayne
Summary: After Kel is a knight, after the war is over, another girl is dreaming to be great; great like the person she was named after, Alanna of Trebond, the great Lioness, I am that girl.
1. Chapter 1

When I asked Sir Alanna if night training would be hard she out right laughed.

"Girl, Hard is a soft simple word that describes the Saturdays and Sundays you have off." She said. "But you can do it lass, you can do it." And when I asked Lady knight Kel that question she got a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, it will be hard, but girl it's worth it." That encouraged me. So I decided I would become a knight. No matter how hard it would be.

So, I found myself in the tailor's room. Letting him measure me for my tunic, for my shoes, and such.

It has been about two years sense Lady knight Kel became a knight. I decided I would be the next girl to become a knight.

My hands still feel the vibrations from my anger disposal-a hardy stick and a tree.

I had finished in tears and splintering the stick into pieces.

The tree was battered up good, and my hands felt numb and tingly from the force I had given it.

My anger spent I ran off back to the castle. I didn't even seem to breath as I ran up the hill. But when I got to the top and into the gardens of the kitchen. I wasn't suppose to be in there-as a To-be-Page. But I didn't care.

I ran through the kitchen swiping my favorite cream cheese tart and ran to my room.

It had been given to me earlier that day-and I had been told about the trial period-the trial period that boys didn't have to go through-but I did.

That was why I had expelled my anger down in the woods.

But that's alright. I will show them that even with a handicap I would beat them, and win just like Kel did. Just like Alanna did.

I would beat their butts.

I talked this way to my self to encourage myself. I knew I wasn't going to be the best in class. I wasn't going to be the best.

But heck, I was going to try my hardest.


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't met anyone when the sponsors came. I had no idea who would help me about the castle today.

It wasn't very good.

Because honestly, I had wished that I had never met the wrench.

Sure he was older than me, sure he was at least a whole head taller.

He was also prettier. He could pass off as a girl better then I, besides his broad shoulders-and you know.

They knew I was a girl.

"Alanna Of Corus." The director said. There was the sneers and giggles at my name. I ignored them. They didn't have to like me. "Look," one whispered to the others. "It's the Cesspool urchin." I pretended to ignore them. "She looks like a Horse." Some of the boys snickered and made whining sounds.

"Come on boys, who will sponsor her?" Stillness met him. "Don't make me assign someone to her."

"I will do it sir." Said the black haired boy in front. He shoved his hands in his breaches, and stepped forward.

"Alright Ron of Queenscove." Then they continued.

I noted that he had been the boy that had said me looking like a horse.

"Alanna right?" he asked, giving his hand to me. I took it, he squeezed hard, I squeezed back, until both our faces were red.

"Ron right?" I struggled through the pain,_ Ha_, I thought. _My hands still feel numb from whacking the tree_.

Ron let go, satisfied.

"Alright girl, lets get around. I'll show you the castle." He directed me around the castle, pointing out only the stupidly obvious things, and taking us in a large, back and forth loop.

I kept up. I had to.

As the bells rung for us to go to lunch he ditched me in an unfamiliar part of the castle. But I found my way to the mess within the time everyone else did.

I wasn't going to be scared off that easily.

The food was terrible, but I was use to that sort of food in Corus. I swallowed it down, knowing I would need the energy later.

It was then Ron found me again.

"Hello Horse. How was your way back to the mess?" he asked, setting his tray down next to mine.

"I was fine, I can find my way outside of a paper box unlike some people." He sneered at me and moved over.

I was alone.

I looked around the room-two-no three other girls were there. They also wanted to be knights. They would be weeded out these past few months.

I could tell by looking at them.

When I finished my meal I knew that something was wrong. I knew that something would happen.

Ron was no where to be seen. I put my tray on the counter and looked at the door, and everyone else exit through the main doors.

I was no fool.

I went through the kitchen door and out into the gardens, then to where the other pages were meeting. It was the staff training first. With the six foot staffs. I am a short girl.

I will admit it. And also, I am kinda chunky-though I prefer stocky.

We did the physical exercise before lunch, horse back riding, sword fighting, trying all of our skills out.

I detest the filly I have for horse riding, she is so anger prone and hates anyone with a bitter spite.

I was never one for animals anyway.

After lunch, which was the same pasty meal as before we did our book learning. Math, strategy, history, all the stuff that they tell you that you need but really don't. when the day was over I went to my room and fell asleep with very little in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a shock.

Granted I shouldn't have left my door unlocked.

Granted I kind of deserved it-but still.

I shrieked. Lunging to my feet and swinging blindly at whoever it was that had dared dump a bucket of freezing cold water on me.

But they were gone, though I could tell by the sneers it had been Ron of Queenscove.

I cursed him under my breath. Falling to the edge of my bed and sitting there.

"Ron Of Queenscove I detest you." I said. Then I wiped the water from my eyes.

_I kind of deserved it._ I thought to myself. I got up-no need for a bath now. I changed into my squire tunic, brown breeches, and knee nigh boots.

I heard the bells chime for morning.

I hate mornings.

Though mine wasn't off to a good start anyway.

I looked in the mirror, seeing my brown hair wave in the wind that came through the open window on the far edge of the room.

It was also soaking, which made my head cold, but I ignored it.

I brushed through my hair, working out the tangles and knots from the day before. I cursed at myself for not doing it last night.

Finally as the bell rang for breakfast I gave up, cursing and slamming the brush to the top of the desk. I might go to the temple after training, see if the priestesses will give me a haircut. I know the priestesses there and I can't really give it to myself-I looked in the mirror.

Maybe I could.

I pulled the shears out of my desk, and started chopping off my hair.

It wasn't worth it, boys know that, girls just have to get it into their thick heads.

I cut it all about finger length, sparing the three small, yarn sized braids that I had braided in my hair awhile ago from the shears, I looked in the mirror and ran for the mess. Thank goodness I got there before the last person did.

So far, as my run to the mess went I liked my hair cut. I had left the cut hair on the floor of my room-I will have to clean that up when I get back to it.

I sat alone again, seeing the eyes of the four other girl pages, and all of the boy pages stare into my back like daggers.

I didn't care. I wasn't hungry but I forced the food down.

I needed it as strength to beat them. I was one of the first to finish, and before Ron could get out ran to the class. Which was outside in the yard, where the teacher was pulling out the quarter staffs.

I walked over and offered my help. For which he was grateful. And by the time the rest of the pages got there I had thought out my plan for revenge on Ron.

Then I stopped myself.

Revenge.

I wasn't supposed to do that. . . _one is not supposed to dump a bucket of cold water on another page's head. _A voice inside my head said. I ignored it.

There was no point in getting him back, he might have won a battle. But he was far from ending the war.


	4. Chapter 4

I stayed up late studying the third day.

Math got me in a knot. I wish I knew someone who could help me with it. But I scribbled down my math problems best I could, until I finally had what I wanted.

Then I tied my books together and went to sleep.

I dreamed about falling.

Far and long.

Until I woke up though, I didn't really remember it.

The bells woke me up, and I got up and dressed into my tunic.

It was day three. Two of the girls had quit. I had stayed here.

I was the one in three girls left now.

I didn't care.

But I did learn that what their names were; Jasmine, Clara, and Kara.

They were mostly friends apparently. But I didn't care.

They dressed up all nice for the meals.

I didn't, I didn't care, it was too much work, I figured that from the start.

The other girls hadn't, they were still dressing nicely, though they had gray circles under their eyes today.

I did well in class today. Though Ron was extra mean to me.

I ignored him. It wasn't worth it.

While I was putting my filly into the stable I heard a noise from behind.

I looked around and saw three people going across the barn yard.

The rest of the pages seemed to ignore them.

But I couldn't.

It was the girl. The little girl.

Two men were towing her across the barnyard. They were knights, I could tell.

She was crying, she was screaming.

I ran to the edge of the barn and stopped.

The girl was wearing red, with a white under shirt and white pants, that were stained at the knees.

"NO!" she cried, clawing at the hands of the two knights. "Let me go!" she cried.

I looked to the other edge of the yard to see two more knights, struggling with another man in a cloak. A woman lay dead on the ground.

Her blood crisp on the dry soil.

I struggled to keep my hands at my sides.

What was happening? The knights were taking a little girl away?

I didn't even think, I grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at the knights.

It bounced off of his helmet and he froze.

Looking at me, he turned then back to his companion and they continued, as if I hadn't just thrown a rock, as if I hadn't dared to throw something at him.

I panicked I suppose.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

That was when they stopped.

I ran to them, stopping feet from them.

"What are you doing?" I cried again.

The leader of the knights, scowled at me. "Keep going!" he ordered. The knights continued into the castle. I ran to the leader.

"What is happening?" I cried.

The lead knight scowled at me, ordering his other knight to take me back to training.

All the other pages watched as the knight towed me back to the stables, yelling at me until I cringed into the stable I was in, and left with the rest of the pages for dinner.

I ate nothing, thinking of what I had seen.

A woman dead. In


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I couldn't stop thinking about it. About the girl, about the woman who had died.

Who were they? And why were they in the castle-why had the woman been killed?  
All day I couldn't concentrate on my studies. Which Ron to advantage of. He called me out in the middle of school, and I almost punched him in the face after I got detention in the armory.

I spent all of my detention cursing Ron. Though who could really blame me.

I went back to my rooms to do my school without dinner because I had been working on the armory.

After staying up late scribbling down the answers to my math and history I finally got some sleep.

With ink stains from my test the next day of course.

I asked all the teachers and professors what they knew about what had happened. But no one would tell me anything. They either said they didn't know, or that they couldn't tell me, or my least favorite, you're too young my girl. You won't understand.

So I settled with listening to the gossip of the kitchen between classes.

I met the gardener's son.

He was nice, granted, but a little stupid.

His name was Rake.

How original right?

Well I was busy eating a sweet role and listening to him.

". . .And after that poor lady in the courtyard. Me Ma don't want to barely leave the kitchen." I perked up, lifting my eyes to meet him.

"What about the lady?" I asked.

His face darkened a little, and he looked down at the potatoes he was digging.

"Never you mind." He said, regretting his words.

"Alright." I said, not really wanting too. I heard the bells chime for the next class. "See you later Rake." I called, as I grabbed my books and ran to the class.

I got there when everyone else did.

Lucky. Lucky. Lucky.

Ron tripped my on my way into class. Spilling an ink well all over my shirt. I sat down without cleaning up and finished class.

I hate him with every fiber now. Not that I didn't before.

Then at fighting I was slaughters by a huge boy. I was cuts and bruises all over.

When they called study time I went to the garden where Rake was still hard at work. I did my math and history with him.

We got along well. Probably the first person I could ever say that about.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why can't you just report him?" Rake asked. I looked into his brown eyes as he put some kind of stinging medicine on the cut that Ron had done 'accidently' given me that afternoon at staff fighting.

I glared into his eyes.

"Ya, I want to get beat up again." I said. "This time in some back alley where they will find me the next day."

"I really think you should." He said. Retracting his hand from my cheek and going back to his gardening.

I looked back at my homework, undone on my lap.

"Sometimes I wonder how much you really know about life." Rake was silent. That was ok.

"Maybe you could talk to someone else."

"Like who?" I asked with a laugh.

"I don't know, someone."

"Who?"

"How's about the Lioness, Alanna. Of Lady Kelardry." I snorted-we both did.

"What would I say to them?" I humored. "A page is giving me trouble, would you mind sticking him through for me?" I snorted alone that time. Rake looked at me as if studying a work of art.

"I suppose." He finally said, then looked down back to the potatoes he was digging.

"Besides," I said, leaning back and flipping my quill in my hand. "I like to fight my own battles." He didn't look up, so I continued. "I am going to be a knight after all I am going to be a warrior. I have to take care of myself." When he finally did look up it wasn't a very pleased look.

But he continued, so I let it be.

"Rake do you know what happened to the woman?" he was silent. A silence I knew meant that he did.

"What was her name?" he pulled the potatoes from the ground and worked feverishly for a minute.

"Mary." He finally said.

"What was she?" I asked, biting back any other questions.

"She was a maid." He said sourly.

"And the little girl?"

"Her daughter." I sat up and leaned forward.

"And why was she killed?" I asked. He gathered up the potatoes and through them into the basket, then started away with them to the kitchen. I grabbed my books and staggered after him.  
"I don't know Alanna." He finally said. I tried to look him in the eyes, but he refused to look back.

I heard the bell ring and went off to my next class.

Something didn't sit right in me. I don't know what.

I was laying awake, looked at the cracked plastered ceiling trying to fall asleep when I realized what most of it was.

I didn't want something like what happened to me happen to another girl.

Like the girl in the courtyard.

Her green eyes flashing with tears, her face screaming in agony.

Her eyes and cries haunted my dreams that night.

I woke up with the morning chimes ringing in my ears with a start.

I tumbled from bed and slid right to the floor.

Disoriented I cursed. I tried to stand again, unable to I rubbed my eyes and studied my floor.

It was greasy. Slippery and slimy.

I will admit I cursed more.

I cursed as many curses as I knew.

They had coated my floor with grease.

I crawled to my dresser and pulled out my tunic and breeches, taking care to not touch them in the grease, and went to my door, I changed holding onto the door knob. And slowly opened the door.

I ran to the mess hall, my hair a mess and my hands and knees coated with grease. They laughed when they saw me, I couldn't help but redden.

I got my food and sat.

The girls laughed at me too. I didn't care.

I found out only a little more of the woman who had died.

Only that she had been married and her husband had dyed by the plague a year ago. I worked on my homework with Rake.

I finished my work and continued to class.

My week was boring. Ron made it as miserable as possible.

My filly still gave me so much trouble. In the fallowing weeks though I started to trust her, and her me.

But soon the allotted time of my first test was up.

I was called to the Head Master's office.

I stood in front of him. He was tapping his fingers on the desk.

"You know how many girls have already quit?" he asked. I looked at the far wall.

"No." I lied.

"No?" he said, standing and pacing across to the desk. "How many were there in the beginning?" I still looked at the wall.

"Four, with me."

"Four. Four girls. And how many are there now?" I didn't swallow. "There were two that have already dropped out." He said. "And two are left. Too are getting to proceed."

"The two that can't continue. . ." I inhaled. "Have already left for home. You may continue training."


	7. End

What will happen to Alanna? Find out in the next book, Me, Page.

Please Read & Review if you enjoyed.


End file.
